What use are emotions?
by Faramirlover
Summary: What might have happened if Rose had been left alone after 'Dalek' to think about what had happened. Centered around the crucial lines : What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love? Oneshot.


"_What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?" _

What might have happened if Rose and the Doctor had been left alone to think about the events of 'Dalek'. I've kicked Adam out of the TARDIS so that we can find out. This obviously features the ninth Doctor, not the tenth.

Rose flung her jacket down on the TARDIS console before disappearing through a doorway which led to a corridor which eventually made its way past her bedroom. The Doctor watched her go with a mixture of relief and regret. Relief that he didn't have to make conversation, regret that Rose didn't even want to try.

Rose banged the door to her bedroom shut behind her, anger coursing through her veins, and flung herself down on the bed. She wasn't quite sure why she was so angry. Was it because he'd pointed a gun at her? Was it because he'd been perfectly willing to kill without a second thought? Was she actually angry at the Doctor? Was she angry at all? Was it just confusion? Rose pushed these questions to the back of her mind. Now all she wanted to do was sleep. She could question the Doctor, and herself, tomorrow.

The TARDIS was broken. Again. The Doctor was lying on his back with his head stuck under the TARDIS control panel when Rose spoke.

"You know you're really vulnerable there. Are you ticklish?"

The Doctor jumped so much that he whacked his head on a metal bar. He pulled himself out from under the controls to see Rose stood in the doorway in the flowery pyjamas he'd bought her for her birthday. She looked so beautiful and for a moment he couldn't speak. Regaining control he plastered a scowl on his face.

"That wasn't very nice. I could have seriously hurt myself." the Doctor spoke in a scolding voice but Rose knew he wasn't angry.

"Sorry." she said, hanging her head in mock shame.

When Rose looked back at the Doctor she spotted a small trickle of blood running down his forehead.

"You're bleeding." she said, gesturing at his forehead.

The Doctor raised his hand and attempted to wipe the blood away but only succeeded in smearing it across his forehead.

"Come on. I'll do it." said Rose, leading him to the kitchen where she knew there was a first aid kit.

She sat him in one of the seats and started to clean his forehead.

"Doctor?" she said after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Would you have shot me?" she asked, without looking at him.

The Doctor felt his blood run cold. So that was why she'd been so distant last night.

"What do you mean?" he asked attempting to avoid the question.

"If I'd refused to move and you still wanted to shoot that Dalek. Would you have shot me to get at it?"

Rose was talking in a perfectly normal voice but the Doctor got the distinct impression that the question had been plaguing her since last night.

"No. I wouldn't have. I would never hurt you Rose. And being shot hurts."

He took hold of her wrist and made her look at him.

"You know that don't you Rose?"

"What, that being shot hurts? I am aware of the fact."

Rose was trying to joke her way out of the situation. The conversation had taken an embarrassing turn and she didn't really want it to continue.

"No, you know what I mean."

"Yeah I know."

"Good." the Doctor released her wrist and she retuned to his forehead.

After a few moments of silence Rose spoke again.

"There's something else."

"Yeah?"

"You know what the Dalek said about the use of emotion."

The Doctor felt a flush creeping up his neck at the memory of what the Dalek had said.

"Doctor?"

"Yeah, Rose. I remember."

"Was it true?"

Oh God! Rose couldn't know how he felt. As soon as she found out how much he was in love with her, she'd leave him. And he'd be alone again with a broken heart and an empty TARDIS.

Rose's fingers had withdrawn from his face and she was instead picking at some loose threads on the edge of a bandage.

"I need to know." she said, staring into his bright blue eyes "I need to."

Yeah, so you can leave me because you think I'm a weirdo, thought the Doctor.

"I need to know," said Rose "Because, I love you."

For a second the Doctor thought that he'd imagined Rose's words, but the look on her face told him otherwise. He opened his mouth to speak but shock kept him silent. Rose seemed to take this silence as a rejection. Turning away, she spoke to the ceiling.

"I think I'd like to go home now." she said.

Rose started to walk away but the Doctor's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from leaving. He stood up and turned her round to face him. There were tears glistening o Rose's cheeks and many more were gathering in the corners of her eyes. Rose tried to pull away from him but he took her other wrist and held her still.

"Rose." he said calmly "I love you more than life itself and I would really appreciate it if you didn't leave me.

The Doctor wiped the tears from Rose's cheeks before pulling her close and gently pressing his lips to hers.

A/N: That ending went way soppy. But I couldn't think how else to write it. So, what did you think?


End file.
